


Расстаемся

by Bad_Billy, WTF_J2_SPN_2019



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2019. Тексты R - NC-21. Мини [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Don't copy to another site, Knotting, M/M, Omega Jared, a/b/o dynamics, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Billy/pseuds/Bad_Billy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2019
Summary: Дженсен собирался расстаться с Джаредом. Этим же вечером или, в крайнем случае, следующим. В общем, как можно скорее, потому что Дженсен был не из тех альф, кто планировал остепеняться. Даже если речь шла об умном, сексуальном, красивом и дерзком Джареде. Дженсен точно бросил бы его, если бы Джаред не бросил его первым.





	Расстаемся

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Break Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917384) by [TammyRenH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyRenH/pseuds/TammyRenH). 



Многие альфы мечтали найти пару, омегу или бету, обрести семью и красный кирпичный дом с белым забором. Мечтали, одним словом, остепениться и увязнуть в домашнем быту. 

Дженсен Эклз был не из таких альф. Чертовски привлекательный, он знал это и пользовался этим. Никто, ни беты, ни омеги, старые и молодые, мужчины и женщины, не мог устоять перед его улыбкой и обаянием. Стоило Дженсену подмигнуть и пофлиртовать с кем-либо, и их можно было брать голыми руками. Как тут остановиться?

Дженсен не обманывал никого, с кем встречался. Он же не виноват, что они все равно влюблялись в него и воображали себе жизнь, которую Дженсен никогда не смог бы им предложить. Каждый думал, что уж он-то Дженсена приручит. И как бы Дженсен не ненавидел разбивать чужие сердца, он все равно их разбивал. Потому что за углом его ждало новое завоевание.

Обычно отношения Дженсена не длились больше одной ночи. Иногда, если партнер оказывался достаточно веселым, умным или дерзким, чуть дольше — несколько дней, неделю. Самые длительные растянулись на месяц. 

Пока Дженсен не встретил Джареда.

Они встречались уже два с половиной месяца, и эту лавочку требовалось прикрывать. В любую минуту.

Дженсен познакомился с Джаредом в очереди за кофе. Дженсен заказал себе черный, Джаред — нечто с кучей сахара и таким количеством сливок, что их хватило бы, чтобы покрыть небольшую гору. Той же ночью они занялись сексом. И следующей, и следующей, и следующей…

Дело было в том, что Джаред был интересным, веселым, умным, дерзким и охуенно сексуальным.

Само собой, Дженсен рано или поздно собирался бросить Джареда. Дженсен его с самого начала предупредил, что лучше Джареду не привязываться к нему, потому что Дженсен не из тех, кто остается. Джаред ответил: «Ладушки» и облизался. Конечно, Джареду придется больно, когда они расстанутся, потому что Дженсен видел, что Джаред все-таки привязался. Но что уж тут поделаешь.

Умница Джаред преподавал математику в старшей школе. И был тем еще наглецом. Многие омеги стеснялись собственной внешности, не соответствующей стереотипам об идеальной омежьей привлекательности. А Джаред носил туфли на каблуках, чтобы подчеркнуть свой рост и казаться еще выше. И, засранец эдакий, пребывал в полнейшем восторге от того, что Дженсен ниже него. Фигура у Джареда была спортивной и подтянутой, с округлостями во всех нужных местах, а пахло от него сахаром, полевыми цветами и уютом.

— Ты опять меня обнюхиваешь, — проворчал Джаред. — Прекрати, это странно.

Дженсен оторвался от Джаредовой шеи и в отместку вогнал узел еще глубже в Джареда. Тот издал совершенно блядский звук, нечто среднее между стоном и хмыканьем, и Дженсен торжествующе ухмыльнулся.

Именно сегодня он собирался бросить Джареда, но тот пришел в синих джинсах, настолько облегающих, что они не оставили места воображению, и вместо приветствия потянулся за поцелуем. В следующий момент они оказались в постели, и Дженсен не мог заговорить о расставании с Джаредом, пока его узел был внутри; это было бы слишком жестоко.

Завтра, он точно бросит Джареда завтра.

— Так, я знаю, что момент неподходящий, но нам придется расстаться.

После таких слов руки Дженсена, занятые изучением сосков Джареда, замерли.

— Что? — переспросил он. В ушах как-то странно звенело, он, наверное, ослышался, потому что Джаред не мог такое сказать.

— Я говорю, между нами все кончено. Это был прощальный секс, — повторил Джаред, чуть повернувшись к Дженсену. 

Чертовы волосы прикрывали ему глаза, и Дженсен не мог прочитать выражение его лица. В ушах у Дженсена все еще звенело, и он Джареда едва слышал.

— Мне кажется, я нашел пару. 

Дженсен подавился воздухом, с ним явно что-то было не в порядке, кроме звона в ушах было тяжело дышать.

— Что? Какую пару? Я думал, ты не хочешь пару.

— Нет, это ты не хочешь, — Джареда говорил так ровно, словно о погоде. Словно он не разрушал все то чертовски прекрасное, что между ними сложилось. — Я, знаешь ли, моложе не становлюсь, а мне всегда хотелось детей, хотя бы четырех, и пора уже этим заниматься, а Стивен сказал…

Звон в ушах Дженсена превратился в набат.

— Дженсен, прекращай рычать, это раздражает даже больше, чем твои обнюхивания! — воскликнул Джаред. — К тому же, я не понимаю, чего ты расстроился. Ты же сам наверняка уже подумывал бросить меня, я прав, Эклз-«Трахай и сбегай»? Вот тебе шанс уложить в кровать следующего везунчика, а мне — получить дом и семью.

Дженсен скрипнул зубами и процедил:

— Что за Стивен?

— Стивен с твоей работы, я же рассказывал. Встретил его на днях, пока ждал тебя. Он милый, очаровательный, отлично мне подходит, и мы сразу поладили. А сегодня обедали вместе, и он попросил разрешения ухаживать за мной. У него отличная работа, он обеспечен деньгами и… Дженсен, ты опять рычишь.

— Ты же не Стивена Амелла имеешь в виду? — уточнил Дженсен, безуспешно стараясь говорить спокойно.

Джаред, будучи тем еще любителем подразнить, шевельнул задницей, отчего Дженсен почувствовал приятное, с толикой боли давление на узел.

— Его, ага. О боже, я буду скучать по твоему узлу. Хотя, если слухи не врут, у Стивена узел больше, чем…

Дженсен сильнее прижался к Джареду, так, что аж ногтями впился тому в бедро. Он точно знал, что рассказывал Джареду про Стивена, недалекого Стивена, который раз за разом безуспешно, поскольку вырос неудачником, пытался подсидеть Дженсена на работе. Быть не могло, чтобы Джаред, красивый, умный, сообразительный Джаред, купился на такого болвана, как Стивен.

— Знаешь, что-то ты не так хорошо это принял, как я ожидал.

Джаред снова двинул бедрами, такой близкий, так приятно пахнущий и такой вкусный там, где Дженсен вылизывал его шею. 

— Никаких ухаживаний, я запрещаю, — прорычал Дженсен, зная, что рычит, и совершенно не беспокоясь на этот счет.

Он еще раз провел языком по шее Джареда и тут же слегка прикусил зубами.

— Прости. Ты сказал, что запрещаешь? Слушай, для приятеля с привилегиями ты слишком уж собственник. Кроме того, я взрослый, самостоятельный человек, с кем захочу, с тем и бу…

Заткнуть Джареда Дженсену удалось, только развернув к себе и впившись в его рот, идеальный, опьяняющий, своевольный рот. Доказав поцелуем, что никто больше прав на этот рот не имеет, Дженсен открыл глаза. Джаред, лицо которого наконец-то не было скрыто волосами, смотрел на него из-под ресниц. Его поразительные глаза удовлетворенно светились, распахиваясь все шире и в труху измельчая все принятые Дженсеном решения.

— Свадьба через неделю, — заявил Дженсен своим фирменным «Не связывайся со мной» голосом. — Твои родители успеют подготовится.

— Ты не забыл для начала меня спросить? — спросил Джаред с улыбкой, больше напоминающей ухмылку.

Дженсен чувствовал, что узел уже сдулся, но он не собирался отрываться от Джареда — настолько невыносимо было разрывать связь между ними.

— Нет, потому что ты понятия не имеешь, что для тебя лучше. Стивен Амелл, серьезно? Ты мой, и это очевидно любому идиоту.

— Ну раз ты так говоришь, тебе, полагаю, лучше знать, — сказал Джаред и потянулся за своим телефоном. — В общем, я тут посмотрел кое-какие дома…

Дженсен обнял его крепче и уткнулся носом ему в шею. Он чувствовал себя так хорошо и спокойно, как никогда раньше, и был очень доволен, что показал Джареду, кто в доме хозяин. 

Вот так Дженсен стал прирученным, одомашненным и очень, очень, очень счастливым.


End file.
